


Can You Hear Me Now?

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [26]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019

Rhett collapsed into an overly cushioned chair in the bedroom of their rented cabin to rest his legs as he pried himself out of his ski gear. Link hadn’t said anything, but Rhett knew he was feelin’ smug about his idea for this trip. Rhett thought it was kind of obvious, after he’d invested so much in custom ski gear. But if Link wanted to feel clever for picking up on not-so-subtle hints and booking the trip, Rhett would let him.

Link probably also thought he was being tactful when he asked Rhett how tired he was, as they changed out of their ski clothes.

“I might have some gas left in the tank,” Rhett said casually, as he stood up.

“Would you wanna—?”

Rhett cut him off with a kiss. “You ain’t slick, Neal,” he growled into his ear. “I know what you’re after.”

Rhett pushed Link onto the bed, and the springs squeaked comically. They both cackled.

“It’s like the freakin’ beds in the dorms from back in our college days! Those things squeaked mercilessly.”

“So did you,” Rhett said with a smirk, as he began kissing his way down Link’s body.

“I didn’t squeak!”

“Did too. Still do sometimes.”

It was becoming difficult for Link to argue as Rhett’s lips reached his navel.

“Gonna make me squeak now?”

Rhett answered by sliding Link’s underwear off his hips. “You always liked bein’ noisy.”

Link grinned mischievously.

“Especially in the dorms.” Rhett roughly flipped him over, pushing him face down onto the rickety bed. The springs creaked in response, covering up Link’s surprised exclamation.

“What was that, Neal? I couldn’t hear you over the racket of this mattress.”

Link’s whine buried itself deep in his chest, as Rhett buried his thumb in his ass. His voice came out in a low growl, “I don’t need you to hear me. I need you to fuck me.”

Rhett removed his thumb, and replaced it with his tongue, reaching to give Link’s cock a couple of tugs. Rhett pulled his face back from Link’s perfect rear, and sank two fingers deep inside.

“You always wanted our suitemates and neighbors to know how good you were gettin’ it.”

“Oh, fuck… Yeah, I did.”

“Moaning, hollerin’, and carryin’ on like you didn’t care who heard.”

“Oh, I cared. I wanted those low-key homophobes to know how good you were fucking me. So good and hard. How they were too scared to do with their little girlfriends. Making me scream for you the way no one did with them. I loved that they could hear. That they were jealous.”

Rhett slid his cock inside Link, and Link groaned. Rhett paused, but Link wasn’t having any of that.

“Come on, Rhett. Don’t make me beg! Not today…”

Rhett grabbed Link’s hips and began thrusting hard and fast, exactly how Link wanted it. He ran his hands up Link’s toned back, loving the tactile sensation of his muscles flexing under his touch. He abruptly dropped the weight of his upper body onto Link’s shoulders, shoving his face down. From that angle Rhett was really able to lay into him, and get the springs creaking.

Rhett grabbed Link’s wrists and pulled them behind his back, tugging on them like reins to help control their movements. “Pretend we have neighbors here, right next door. They can’t even hear the tv over all the noise.”

Link had turned his head to the side, leaning his weight into his good shoulder, pressing into the mattress. “Let ‘em hear! I want them to hear! I want them to… I want ‘em… I wanna. Unghh shit. Fuck, Rhett. I’m gonna come!”

Rhett’s knees threatened to buckle right then and there, but Link was so close - he didn’t wanna screw up his rhythm now. He just barely held on until Link came underneath him. He immediately followed, collapsing onto Link’s back afterward, chest heaving in an effort to catch his breath.

He lazily rolled off, and held Link as he crawled up into his arms to kiss him.

“I love you so much,” Link said, breathlessly.

“Happy anniversary.”


End file.
